


100 words on torture

by loveinadoorway



Series: Want an axe to break the ice [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I apologise for this one.<br/>Greg's POV, in case anyone had any doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on torture

He was fucked up, so very fucked up.

He had touched the man again last night. Had run his hands across that white chest, had savoured the soft noises, had watched the pupils dilate, had kept pushing until he had proof positive the man had come. And he had looked into those pale eyes the entire time. Had seen how they had not seen him. Had kept pushing, shoving, stimulating, all in the hope of being acknowledged. At least as the source of physical pleasure.

No such luck.

That pale gaze remained turned inward. Forever trained on the OTHER man.


End file.
